Tricks, Cheats and Exploits
Hello there! This nice little page regroups all the little tricks, cheats and exploits you can use in Monster Legends - without any hacking or using glitches. -AlphaOmega496 Double-Wangzhou The Double-Wangzhou technique is a simple trick you can use to make your defence team very strong. STUFF NEEDED: '''2 Wangzhou, a good Attacker with 3 Power Runes The trick is simple: Wangzhou has a Status Caster that removes 50% of all enemies' stamina at the start of the battle... do you get it yet? By combining two Wangzhous, you will remove 100% of enemies' stamina! This will (normally) control the enemy team for a turn, which will let your Attacker then wreak havoc on the enemy team! And don't worry if you don't kill them the first turn: you can control them more by removing their stamina AGAIN with Wangzhou's Er Meng (AOE 100% Stamina Removal)! * This technique is efficient against Warmaster Elvira, the arguably best monster in the game right now, since her AoE Evasion won't counter the 100% Stamina Removal, since it also comes from a Status Caster. * You don't really need Speed runes on your Wangzhous with this trick, since their Status Caster is applied at the start of the game anyway. Maybe just put three Team Speed on one of your Wangzhous to assure you don't lose a turn. '''EFFICIENCY: 8/10 Obviously, all techniques have cons, and this one has a few. * Firstly, removing enemies' Stamina won't stop them from using their Special attack. * Secondly, if you use this technique for your defence team, both Wangzhous may use their Er Meng on the same turn, which will make the control last for one less turn. Trick Status: Confirmed -AlphaOmega496 Dunn Elvira The Dunn Elvira technique is another trick you can use to make your defence INVINCIBLE! STUFF NEEDED: '''Dunn Ra (Level 4), Warmaster Elvira, any Attacker You're probably asking yourself; ''"Why would I want a Level 4 monster on my team?" ''Well, the thing is, Dunn Ra applies MegaTaunt to herself at the start of the battle, which only wears off once Dunn Ra has had her turn. When you pair her with Warmaster Elvira (who applies Evasion to everyone at the start of the battle), she will absorb all attacks and, with Elvira's Evasion, will NEVER DIE until she gets her turn, which will take forever since she's such a low level and therefore is very very slow. Which means you will have all the time you want to kill the enemies, which will try all they can to kill you, but simply won't be able to. Heck, you could kill the enemies with a Nebotus with this technique! '''EFFICIENCY: 9.5/10 Yes, even this technique has a weakness... and that is Positive Effect Removal. With this trick, PER is your worst nightmare - this is because by removing your Positive Status Effects, this will remove the Evasion and Mega Taunt from Dunn Ra and therefore kill her instantly. This is why you should avoid all PER monsters at all costs! -AlphaOmega496